


Pour Some Sugar On Me

by TheShyBee



Series: Brewing Love [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Brewing Love sequel, Coffee Shop sequel, F/F, Kinda, Swan Queen - Freeform, its pure smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShyBee/pseuds/TheShyBee
Summary: Pure smut. Emma, Regina, a red strap on. Sequel to Brewing Love. Swan Queen.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Brewing Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750513
Comments: 18
Kudos: 188





	Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Brewing Love technically, because it is set in that universe and assumes knowledge of events in that story. 
> 
> HOWEVER, you don’t have to read Brewing Love to understand this, but I’d appreciate if you gave it shot! It was my supernova story last year. I was coerced into writing this by my friend and I’m grateful cause I actually wrote!!! I was struggling for so long! 
> 
> I’m trying to get back into writing now and figured a short, smutty one shot could help! I have two stories that I want to continue writing (one already published and one not published). Anyway, I know this may not be the best, but I hope you like it nonetheless. 
> 
> Thank you for clicking! Enjoy!

Emma loves coffee. Well, she still doesn’t drink it and she definitely hates the flavor—all of the flavors—but she loves what it’s brought her. It gave her a business, financial stability, and it gave her a girlfriend and a kid to love. She’s grateful everyday that she accepted Mulan’s hair brained, spontaneous idea to open a coffee shop. 

Especially during moments like this. 

Regina’s sitting on their bed in her black, satin panties and she’s already looking at her with that glint in her eye. The glint that always lets Emma know that she will be legitimately murdered if she doesn’t follow through on the whispered promises she’d made against Regina’s skin as she kissed and sucked every inch she could find. Regina may be the Mayor of Boston to everyone outside their front door, but in their home, she‘s desperate, unruly, needy. It makes Emma’s blood rush with unbridled power. It makes her slick and just as needy as the woman squirming against their red duvet. 

Regina’s breast’s are heaving and those distended nipples are begging for more of Emma’s mouth, and Emma would give her just that if she wasn’t so damn desperate to slide her fingers between her thighs and feel that warmth against her skin. She can see how wet she is. She isn’t surprised. 

Emma came home and walked in on Regina in the kitchen, in her tight skirt and button down, barefoot, mixing together some cupcakes for Henry’s school bake sale. Her hair was down and just slightly ruffled from dancing to the music that was playing. She stood there until she couldn’t take it anymore. That woman was hers. 

She walked toward her slowly, so much so that Regina didn’t notice over the salsa music playing, and waited until Regina turned around, cake batter covered spatula in hand and some flour coating her left cheek. She looked flustered with her cheeks bright red and a nervous smile on her lips. 

“Emma, I wasn’t expecting you until later tonight,” She exhaled, slightly breathless from the dancing that most likely occurred before Emma walked through the door. “I’m—“

She didn’t let her finish the sentence. She couldn’t. She grabbed her by the waist and kissed her with enough possession to make them both shiver. 

And now, she’s staring at her girlfriend, who’s getting impatient if her eye roll is anything to go by, and debating just how she wants to fuck her right now. 

The decision is made for her when Regina rolls to the left edge of the bed, opens the bottom drawer on the side table, and pulls out their long red strap on. It’s been awhile since they used it. Regina’s moans are uncontrollable when Emma fucks her with it and with Henry’s bedroom being down the hall and the walls being thin, they’ve had to adapt. 

Since Emma moved in a few months ago, the strap on could only be used when Henry had band practice after school or stayed with Mulan, Kathryn, and Roland for a sleepover. Emma wouldn’t trade her new family and those close knit moments for the privacy she and Regina had at her old apartment though. It just makes moments like this all the more tantalizing. 

Regina scoots back to the edge of the bed and manages to look elegant with her fingers curled around the wide straps of the toy and the dildo bouncing as she moves. She grabs the silicone dildo and desperately starts to slip her legs through the openings until the elastic straps fit snugly around her hips and upper thigh. 

Regina’s hands run over her abs then slowly fall to the elastic to help Emma adjust the toy, but Emma wants more. She reaches around and grips Regina’s hair in her fist until Regina gasps and arches. She grabs the dildo with her free hand and lifts it to Regina’s lips. The brunette doesn’t hesitate. She takes the toy into her mouth and sucks the tip before taking it deeper. Regina’s head bobs against her pelvis, taking all of the cock in her mouth and retreating sloppily. 

Regina’s tight and can barely fit three of Emma’s fingers even when she’s dripping wet, so they always have to lube up. This is Emma’s favorite way to do it. She loves the way Regina’s lips stretch around her, how her lipstick smudges and her hair becomes disheveled, with her toned ass just slightly in the air. She loves feeling the rhythm of Regina’s hand and mouth hit her clit with every quick movement. 

Regina does one last sloppy suck before pulling back, leaving the red cock dripping with saliva. Emma yanks her head back, away from her pelvis, and tosses her so she lands on her back. Regina doesn’t even pretend not to want this. She scoots back toward the middle of the bed and her legs immediately fall open, allowing Emma to see just how much, and she can’t resist dragging her tongue across her clit once before settling her hips between Regina’s thighs.

“Emma,” Regina begs, exhaling languidly like she couldn’t gather enough breath to fill her lungs. 

“Regina,” Emma whispers back, her mother grazing Regina’s and leaving a hint of her wetness behind. She says her name, but it means much more than that. It’s the adoration she feels for this woman. It’s the faith that this woman and her son are her forever. 

She feels so much for the woman that kissed her nearly two years ago in that coffee shop kitchen and ran because she was afraid, the woman that grew the courage to push past that fear, the woman whose presence in her bed has made her feel safe and allowed her to sleep soundly for the first time in decades. Her heart expands everyday to make space for the ever growing love she feels for Regina and Henry. They changed her life the day they walked into her coffee shop.

So, Regina doesn’t have to beg for it. Emma wants to give Regina everything and more. 

She presses the tip against Regina’s clit and thrusts lazily as she cranes her neck to suckle at those already sore nipples. Regina cries out softly. It’s nothing compared to the moans that are about to fill their apartment, but it makes Emma slick to hear her sound so needy.

She pulls back from Regina’s chest to drop a kiss against her jawline then slides her lips against Regina’s right ear. “Ready?”

“Yes,” Regina whispers, arching her hips up, up, up. Emma lines up her tip with Regina’s entrance and slowly pushes in, inch by inch. Regina writhes and presses her head back against the pillow as Emma pushes into her.

One hand slithers up to wrap around Regina’s neck, pressing lightly only on the sides to make her just a bit light headed as she starts to thrust quicker and quicker. Her lovers moans reverberate off the walls and sometimes Emma wishes she could just listen to her let go more often. 

Her hips move faster and soon she’s fucking Regina so hard that the headboard is tapping the wall with every hip thrust. Something about the bed squeaking makes her feel even more lost in the moment. 

“Yes, Regina,” She grunts as her hand squeezes in her neck just a bit tighter. Regina’s moans become slightly strangled, but the brunette’s face tells Emma how much she’s loving this. 

Regina works so hard at the Mayor’s office. She’s the head bitch in charge. But in bed? She craves being tied down, choked, commanded. She craves being taken. She needs someone else to work hard for her. And Emma has volunteered over and over. Maybe even for a lifetime if Regina says yes to the question she plans to pose this weekend over a nice picnic at the beach. 

“Emma, please.” Regina cries out. Her hips are meeting each thrust and her back is arched off the mattress, and Emma couldn’t deny her if she tried. 

She keeps thrusting hard enough to slap Regina’s ass with her thighs, leaving a nice sting and pink skin behind, but her hand that had been toying gently with Regina’s nipples moves down. Her thumb circles Regina’s slick clit. She can barely manage it with how wet she is, but she finds a steady circular rhythm that drives Regina to arch even further off the bed. It makes holding on to her neck difficult so she lets go, freeing those moans completely. She used that hand to hold one of Regina’s thighs against the bed in order to open her up even more. 

The new angle must hit her g-spot perfectly, because it happens. Clear liquid shoots out of Regina and splatters against Emma’s stomach. It’s not much, but it’s enough to fucking make Emma lose every ounce of control. 

She pulls out quickly and before Regina can mewl with disappointment, Emma flips her onto her stomach and immediately enters her from behind. She pressed both hands against Regina’s lower back, holding her down with her weight. She places both knees on either side of her round ass and fucks her hard. Regina’s grunting and yelping from the pure animalistic way Emma’s taking her. 

She’s pretty sure there’s going to be a dent in the wall from the headboard. It doesn’t take long before Regina’s biting down on her pillow and cumming again. Her body’s shaking uncontrollably, her toes are scrunched painfully, and her hands are gripping the sheets so hard they look ready to tear, but Regina can’t control it. It’s been so long since they’ve had a chance to just fuck. 

“Oh, god, Emma,” Regina whispers lazily. Her body is sagging against the mattress and her eyes are shut, and Emma knows what’s coming. Some great sex always puts Regina right to sleep. Unfortunately, they have some baking to finish and Henry will be home within the hour.

“Baby,” She leans down to punctuate her words with a kiss to the cheek, “We can’t sleep. We have stuff to do.”

“Just five minutes.”

Emma snickers. It’s never five minutes. 

“Come on. I’ll put on a pot of coffee for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for finishing! 
> 
> You can find me @TheShyBee on Twitter. I’d love to talk and get to know everyone, so don’t hesitate to pop in, send me a reply or dm, or just follow and chill!


End file.
